The present invention relates to gaming machines of the type generally known as slot machines, fruit machines, card machines or poker machines and in particular, the invention provides an improvement whereby players are rewarded for frequenting a particular establishment.
Gaming machines are typically installed in large numbers at casinos and clubs which compete against one another for the custom of patrons wishing to play their games. Typically, this competition involves providing attractions such as the latest games, promotions associated, with or additional to the games played on their gaming machines and large incrementing bonus jackpots.
These attractions work to some extent, but the smart gamblers choose to play at establishments based on the current promotions that are being run, or the current size of the incrementing jackpots, and so there is a certain fluctuation in patronage due to the fickle nature of the patrons and the changing attractions of the promotions being run.
Some establishments have addressed this problem over the years by providing loyalty schemes. There exist many different systems used by clubs and casinos where regular players are rewarded. Some are manual where players that are recognised as spending a lot of time playing the machines are given free meals or discounts. More sophisticated systems involve players being sold or given a plastic card (eg. magnetic stripe or smartcard) that they can insert into a special reader on the gaming machines at the applicable club/casino. Points are accumulated at a fixed rate and stored on the card or in a central account When the player accumulates a fixed number of points they become eligible to redeem them in exchange for goods. Players are usually given a range of goods to choose from where the number of points that need to be redeemed for each item varies depending upon the value of the item.